


The Forgotten Teen Wolf Character

by ChimeraxCheetah1620



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Backstory, Canon Related, Character Death, Chimeras, F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Manipulation, McCall Pack, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Pack, Redemption, Resurrection, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimeraxCheetah1620/pseuds/ChimeraxCheetah1620
Summary: Hi, so this is my first fanfic attempt; I'm a huge fan of Teen Wolf and in this fanfic, I present my creation of an original character I would have loved to play on Teen Wolf.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Corey Bryant/Original Character(s), Tracy Stewart/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Character Statistics and Bio

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially in this fanfic, I present an original character I would have loved to have play on Teen Wolf. The inspirations behind my original character are derived from aspects of me as a person and various aspects from other Teen Wolf characters. This fanfic is formatted in the same style as the Teen Wolf Wikia (Fandom) pages. To create my original character I altered the canon of Teen Wolf to allow my character to exist and be part of the season storylines without completely divulging from the canon source material of Teen Wolf. I'm hoping to write more fanfic involving my original character depending on the reception and feedback on my first attempt in introducing my character to the Teen Wolf fandom; Hope you enjoy it.

**_Ronnie Adams:_ **

  * **Born** – 1996 (17 years old)
  * **Aliases** – Ronald Adams; Speedy (by Hayden)
  * **Status** – Alive (Resurrected)
  * **Species** – Human (originally); Chimera (Were-Cheetah) (currently)
  * **Occupation** – High School Student; Track Star; Member of the McCall Pack (currently); Member of the Chimera Pack (formerly)
  * **Family Members** – Mr. Adams (Father - Deceased); Mrs. Adams (Mother)
  * **Relationships** – Tracy Stewart (Ex-crush); Corey Bryant (love interest)
  * **Date Turned** – July/August 2012 (by the Dread Doctors)
  * **Affiliation** – McCall Pack (currently); Chimera Pack (formerly)
  * **Killed by** – The Dread Doctors (1st time)
  * **Cause of death** – Mercury Poisoning (1st time)
  * **First Seen** – The Benefactor (4x04)
  * **Last Seen** – The Wolves of War (6x20)



Ronald Adams, better known as Ronnie Adams, is a supporting character in seasons 4, 5, and 6 of Teen Wolf. He was introduced in **_The Benefactor_** as a sophomore and honors student at Beacon Hills High School. He is best friends with Hayden Romero, close friends with Mason Hewitt and Liam Dubar, and currently has romantic feelings for Corey Bryant.

In season 4 he was initially introduced as a tech-savvy aspiring journalist and investigative reporter with a fascination for the supernatural and proving its existence in Beacon Hills. His obsession with the supernatural is reflected in his plans to write a novel and his online blog (Supernatural Beacon) which aimed to expose super-naturals and their activity in Beacon Hills to the world. 

However, his reporting’s on the supernatural made him a target to assassins such as The Orphans who wished to keep their activities under the radar to avoid detection from law enforcement, after he hacked into Lydia’s laptop and got a copy of the Deadpool to post on his blog.

After being saved by the McCall Pack from an assassination attempt by The Orphans as well as being fully exposed and made aware of the supernatural; Ronnie swore allegiance and loyalty to the McCall Pack becoming a member, acting as tech support and a researcher for the pack as well as deleting his blog as a sign of goodwill.

In the summer of 2012 (between seasons 4 and 5) its revealed Ronnie had befriended and become close with Tracy Stewart to an extent in which he developed romantic feelings for her. In addition, it’s also revealed that during the summer Ronnie was suffering from blackouts which caused him to lose track of time and have no recollection of what occurred during these blackouts.

In season 5 while Ronnie was initially introduced as an ordinary human, it was eventually revealed that he had been turned into a Chimera by the Dread Doctors in the late summer or early autumn of 2012 (linking to his blackouts) due to the fact that he had two sets of DNA as a result of a lungs transplant. After his pseudo-supernatural status was revealed, he demonstrated the rare characteristics of a were-cheetah which included glowing amber eyes, claws, fangs, and enhanced super speed.

However, his condition soon began to deteriorate, and it became clear when he began bleeding mercury that he would be considered as a “failed” Chimera. He was ultimately killed by the Dread Doctors via mercury poisoning in **_Ouroboros_**. His death left a huge impact on the McCall Pack as Scott felt utter guilt for being unable to save his pack member; While Hayden, Mason and Liam were devastated with the loss of their friend causing Liam to blame Scott for his death and making him promise he would do everything in his power to save Hayden and not fail her as he did with Ronnie. Despite this, he was resurrected by Theo Raeken in **_Status Asthmaticus_** using the Dread Doctors’ green serum and joined the newly formed Chimera Pack.

In season 5B while he is reluctant in his place in the Chimera Pack due to his friendship, bond, and history with the McCall Pack; He is quickly manipulated by Theo to pledge allegiance to the Chimera Pack after Theo tricks him into believing that Scott put priority in saving Liam and Hayden over him ( ** _Ouroboros_** ) thus resulting in Ronnie blaming Scott for his initial death and swearing loyalty to Theo and the Chimera Pack being the second most devoted member after Tracy.

Similarly, to Corey and Hayden, Ronnie began to distance himself from the Chimera Pack once he began to realize Theo merely saw his betas as pawns to get the Beast of Gevudan’s power. The realization was further driven by him witnessing Theo murdering Josh Diaz for his powers ( ** _The Beast of Beacon Hills_** ) which caused him to desert the pact not before trying to convince Tracy to abandon the pack with him to which he failed. He later assisted the McCall Pack in defeating the Beast and re-joined the pack along with Hayden and Corey at the end of the season.

In season 6A Ronnie is depicted as trying to distance himself from the supernatural and live as much of a normal life as possible, only using his abilities to give him an advantage in track in order to gain an athletic scholarship. However, he very much involves himself and assists the McCall Pack due to his close friendships with Hayden, Liam, Mason, and Corey acting as the tech expert and a pack researcher along with Mason in Stiles Stilinski’s absence, using his technological expertise and hacking skills to assist Mason in researching about the Ghost Riders and the Wild Hunt.

In season 6B upon the release of the Anukite following the rescue of all citizens of Beacon Hills from the Wild Hunt, Ronnie along with Mason and Corey continued to act as the “brains” of the pack, working with their pack’s Druid Emissary Alan Deaton to learn more about the creature.

It’s also revealed that Ronnie had developed romantic feelings for Corey Bryant (in between seasons 5 and 6) to which he admitted to Corey in **_Triggers_** and in response, Corey revealed to Ronnie that he and Mason were in an open relationship and that he had romantic feelings for Ronnie as well. The two share a kiss afterward.

He later assisted the McCall Pack in defending Beacon Hills from hunters and in the aftermath of the war; He stayed in Beacon Hills along with Corey, Mason, Deaton, etc. to protect their home while also finishing and publishing his novel which entailed the existence of the supernatural and how both sides could live in peace ( ** _The Wolves of War_** ).


	2. Character's Early Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A presentation of my original character's backstory and origin

**_ Early Life: _ **

Ronnie was born to two yet unnamed parents in Los Angeles, California before relocating to Beacon Hills in his early childhood. Ronnie is known to come from a wealthy and high achieving family with his father being a successful engineer and his mother being a well-respected journalist. This resulted in his parents putting a lot of pressure on Ronnie to achieve and excel in any activity he involved himself in; Which explains how Ronnie was such a high achieving and well-credited student with accolades and achievements such as a 4.9 GPA, being captain of the BHHS debate team, involved in the BHHS robotics club and having early college transcripts to Yale, Harvard, and Columbia when we’re first introduced to him in the series.

Despite this picture-perfect background, Ronnie suffered a tragic loss in his early teen years, when driving home from a late-night study session he was involved in a car crash after a shadow figure ( ** _Oni_** ) appeared on the road causing him to lose control. The crash left Ronnie severely injured and in need of a lung transplant after his lungs collapsed in the accident; His father offered to transplant his own in order to save Ronnie but due to medical negligence his father died in the process. This tragedy severely damaged the relationship between Ronnie and his mother, with his mother blaming him for his father’s death. In addition, to this event being the driving force behind Ronnie’s initial intentions to expose the existence of the supernatural in Beacon Hills.

He has been childhood best friends with Hayden Romero since the 6th grade and has earned the nickname “speedy” by Hayden as Hayden refers to Ronnie as speedy with his hands on a computer but speedy on his feet whenever she needs him. The bond between them is so strong, they consider each other the siblings they never had but wanted.

At some point in his life, he came out as bisexual as he was frequent at Sinema (LGTB + friendly club) where he would hang out with Hayden and met and befriended eventual love interest, Corey Bryant.


	3. Character's Personality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A detailed look into my original character's personality, highlighting his journey from his introduction in season 4 to the finale in season 6.

**_ Personality: _ **

Ronnie is initially introduced as the perfect all-around teenager, with a high popular social standing in school, adaptive intelligence, and easy-going nature that meant he could get along and befriend anyone. He also showed confidence in who he was as an open bisexual at Beacon Hills High School. In addition, to showing bravery and resourcefulness when he was willing to risk his life saving both Mason and Lydia from a Berserker using jumper cables in the hopes that electrocution would weaken its armor ( ** _Smoke and Mirrors_** ).

However, behind this perfection lies a vulnerability complex with Ronnie feeling the pressure of having maintained a façade of excellence and success in order to meet his family’s high expectations of him. In addition, he’s haunted by his past specifically by the death of his father as he blames himself for his death. This guilt is also exacerbated by his mother’s disappointment in him, believing that he was responsible for his accident (drunk driving/texting and driving) and therefore the cause of his father’s death.

On the negative side, Ronnie has shown to be reckless and immoral in his conduct as while he had no intention of harming supernatural individuals like Scott or Lydia, his acts of reporting the existence of the supernatural and stealing a copy of the Deadpool to post on his blog indirectly put them in the crosshairs of hunters and assassins. Furthermore, he refused to take down his blog when warned by Stiles and Liam about the dangers his content would cause for “certain” individuals due to his blog’s increasing popularity. It was only until after he became the target of assassins did, he realize the destructive consequences of his actions and took down his blog.

Furthermore, after his resurrection, Ronnie proved to somewhat embrace the darkness inside of him by showing a vengeful side. While at first, he was hesitant in using his powers to hurt people; After being manipulated by Theo into believing that Scott left him for dead he embraced his newly found confidence from his powers and had no reservations attacking Scott when Theo commanded him, Corey, Tracy, and Josh to do so to test the pack’s strength, despite the friendship and history between the two. Nevertheless, Ronnie refrained from killing anyone and only used his powers to hurt anyone who got in his way or defend himself from anyone who tried to harm him which suggests the McCall Pack’s code still somewhat resonated with him even after his resurrection.

In season 6 Ronnie is shown to be going through a journey of atonement, while the McCall Pack didn’t blame him for his actions and understood he was under Theo’s manipulations he still felt guilt for his acts of turning against the pack and fighting his friends. He proves himself to be loyal and resourceful when assisting the pack in researching and fighting against the Ghost Riders while his powers have given him more confidence in fighting in battles.

In season 6B its revealed that Ronnie has difficulty expressing his romantic feelings for other people as when he finally had the courage to reveal his feelings for Corey in **_Triggers_** ; Corey revealed that both he and Mason were already aware of Ronnie’s romantic feelings towards him.


	4. Character's Physical Apperance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter entails my original character's physical appearance which is influenced by my own real-life physical appearance.

**_ Physical Appearance: _ **

Ronnie is an Asian American with an average/toned figure standing at 5ft 8 feet. He has black hair and dark brown eyes. Prior to his death, he dressed in smart casual clothing (blazers, V-neck sweaters, cardigans, etc.) while also wearing prescription glasses. However, after being resurrected he began to wear more trendy and fashionable clothing which included graphic t-shirts, wearing luxury designers such as Gucci, Balenciaga, and Louis Vuitton while also ditching his glasses in favor for contacts to reflect his newfound confidence.


	5. Character's Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on the abilities, powers, and weaknesses my original character has as a result of being a supernatural (Chimera).

**_ Powers and Abilities: _ **

As a Chimera, a human who has been scientifically given the powers of two supernatural species, Ronnie possessed some of the abilities of a Werewolf and a Were-Cheetah. However, since Chimeras are not actually supernatural beings like true shapeshifters, it’s possible that Ronnie may not be as strong as most supernaturals, since Theo, a fellow Chimera, said that Chimeras are more like "cheap knockoffs" of true supernaturals and thus their powers may be inferior in some ways. The powers that Ronnie exhibited on the show are as follows:

  * **Super Strength** \- As a Chimera, Ronnie possessed superhuman strength that was powerful enough to break through locked doors or take out an entire hall of guards when combined with his speed. This power served Ronnie well during fights with humans and supernaturals alike.
  * **Enhanced SuperSpeed** – As a Chimera, Ronnie possessed enhanced super speed that allowed him to run and move faster than athletic humans and even some supernatural creatures such as Beta Werewolves (Liam).
  * **Super Agility** \- As a Chimera, Ronnie possessed superhuman agility, allowing him to easily dodge attacks and blows and perform gymnastic and acrobatic feats without training. This power also extended to his reflexes, allowing him to dodge small projectiles like bullets and catch larger projectiles like arrows before they could hit him.
  * **Super Durability** \- Like his Werewolf counterparts, Ronnie possessed a superhuman level of durability to blunt force trauma, allowing him to be thrown against the floor and walls without sustaining serious injury.
  * **Super Senses** \- As a Werewolf/Were-Cheetah Chimera, Ronnie possessed heightened senses of sight, smell, and hearing. With this sight, he was able to see in darkness and across large distances, and his Were-Cheetah eyes could presumably perceive supernatural phenomena that were otherwise imperceptible to human eyes, such as a Kitsune's aura or the Nemeton when it was shielding itself. With his heightened sense of smell, he could track others by scent and identify the chemosignals in scents to determine the emotional state. Finally, with his heightened sense of hearing, Ronnie could hear whispered conversations from outside of a building and could anticipate attacks by listening for footsteps.
  * **Accelerated Healing** \- Though Ronnie’s highly developed superhuman durability prevented him from being wounded in many ways, he could still be harmed by stronger supernatural creatures. However, his accelerated healing ability allowed him to quickly heal from these wounds much faster than an ordinary human would be able to heal. This healing ability also meant that he was immune to all human diseases and conditions, and he could not become intoxicated by alcohol or other drugs since his body healed the damage too quickly.
  * **Shapeshifting** – As a Werewolf/Were-Cheetah Chimera, Ronnie possessed shapeshifting abilities; Ronnie demonstrated the ability to shift into a form that included glowing amber eyes, claws, fangs and transform his skin into a tawny shade with black spots.
  * **Mountain Ash Immunity** \- Like all Chimeras, Ronnie was immune to the effects of rowan wood and the incinerate form, mountain ash, since he is a human who had supernatural powers bestowed upon her using science rather than science or mystical energy. As a result, he could not be trapped within a circle of it or prevented from entering an area warded with it, and he could handle it like any other human.



**_ Weakness: _ **

While Ronnie’s enhanced super speed as a result of his Were-Cheetah side made him faster than most supernatural creatures such as Beta Werewolf (Liam). The fact that he was a Chimera meant that his speed wasn’t on the same level of power to that of a real Were-Cheetah. This is evident in cases where while Ronnie was able to get the jump on an Alpha like Scott; Scott was soon able to intercept and counter his speed attacks ( ** _Damnaito Memoriae_** ). Another case would be when he attacked the Hellhound Parrish, while he was confident that with his speed he would able take down the Hellhound much as he did with the hall of guards, the Hellhound quickly intercepted him while he was charging towards him at super-speed and quickly incapacitate him ( ** _Lie Ability_** ).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, any feedback, criticisms, or further questions would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
